


Wiki Walk

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL Grumps, Daddy Play, Feelings, Frotting, Hand Job, Infantilism, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing the shit you can learn when you fall down the rabbit hole that is Wikipedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiki Walk

**Author's Note:**

> First Game Grumps fic. Hope y'all enjoy it!

“Hey dude, you ever gone wiki-walking?” 

“Maybe. What is it?” Dan tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, leaning back into the couch. It had been a long day. Now it was almost one in the morning. At least they were on their last episode.

“It's when you look something up, and you end up, like, falling down the rabbit hole, and then it's three AM and you're reading about concrete bridge construction and shit.” Arin kept his eyes on the screen, concentrating on the racing game they were playing. 

“Oh, yeah, totally. I do that all the time. You find out some weird shit. Why do you ask?” Dan twisted his hair around his finger, coiling it around and around. It cut into his skin, leaving thin red lines. 

“So I started out looking up phobias, right?" There was more clicking, and a lot of swearing. "Fuuuuuuuck you, twatfuck." 

"Twatfuck? That's a new one." Danny's eyes were half shut, the controller very small in his hand. "So why were you looking up phobias? Looked up your fear of my giant dick?" Danny snickered, already on the third lap. 

"Suzy told me the fear of the getting peanut butter stuck to the roof of your mouth was a thing, and I totally had to look that up, and then there were even more weird ass phobias. People are afraid of some really random shit." 

"Isn't Mark afraid of, like, dolls and shit? Mannequins." Danny hit a complicated sequence of buttons and yawned. 

"Yeah. But that's not the point of the story. The point of my story...." Arin yawned back, driving his car across the finish line. "The _point_ of my story is that people are into some fucked up shit, man." 

"What are you talking about?" Danny put his controller down, stretching out on the couch. His back let out of a few audible pops. "Sorry, lovelies. I've been crouched over all day, and everything feels compressed." 

"Says the guy who wears spandex that send him back to a per-pubescent state," said Arin, snickering. "Next time on Game Grumps!" He leaned over, turning off the timer and the recording equipment. 

"So you found a bunch of philias?" Dan leaned back into the couch again, luxuriating in the softness of it. He was tired. Really, really tired. "What was the weirdest one there?"

"I don't even know, man. How do you quantify that shit?" Arin leaned into the couch as well, scooching around so that he was facing Dan. "But, like, I ended up on this one weird one, and then I was on this weird website...." He trailed off, looking a trifle embarrassed. 

"Were you up all night cruising foot fetish pudding wrestling or some shit?" Danny prodded Arin in the side with one bony finger, beginning to giggle. 

"No way. How the fuck would that even work? Can you, like, foot wrestle the way you arm wrestle?" Arin looked down thoughtfully at his own feet, at the end of his pale legs in their cargo shorts. 

"It's probably been done," Dan said reflectively. It was late enough that he was putting genuine thought into this. It was bringing weird mental images up. "Maybe using other people's feet, though."

"What, like taking their feet off of their bodies just to fight with. Ew." Arin wrinkled his nose. "Anyway, that'd be more like... fencing, wouldn't it?" 

"I dunno, there's not much reach to it. Maybe you'd just lob them at each other. Although then it's not wrestling." Dan looked sidelong at Arin, grinning a bit. "So what was it that you found?"

"You gotta promise not to laugh at this, dude. Like, really promise." Arin looked a bit embarrassed, but mostly amused. 

"I can promise to the best of my abilities, I guess." Dan turned his whole self so that he was facing Arin. This should be interesting, if nothing else. 

"So, like, I found this stuff on... infantilism," Arin mumbled. Then he puffed his chest out, apparently trying to look something intimidating. "and some of that shit reminded me of you!"

"Infantilism... didn't they do a CSI episode on that?" Dan tilted his head back, squinting at the ceiling. He vaguely recalled watching it while high, lo those many years ago. It had been... kinda appealing, in a weird way. He'd made a mental note to check up on it, and never really followed up. The internet wasn't what it grew to be at that point. "With like, diapers and shit. Literally." He giggled, punchy enough that almost anything was funny. 

Arin snickered at the pun. "Yeah. But, uh...." He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "It looked, uh. Something you might be into." 

“What?” Dan raised an eyebrow, as he tried to sort his feelings out. This felt... this felt kind of like the way it felt when the two of them flirted. The serious, Suzy sanctioned flirting. Well, not Suzy sanctioned. Suzy... okayed? At any rate, there had been an incredibly awkward conversation involving threats on her part, then giving her blessing for “whatever happens to happen,” whatever that meant. and he was getting a bit lost in thought. 

“Hello? You in there?” Arin snapped a finger in front of Danny's face, still looking slightly smug. “Or did I hit some secret fetish you never talk about?”

“I've got hidden depths,” Dan said, half indignant, half kidding. “I'm more than I look like!”

“I mean... you look... cute,” Arin said, looking down awkwardly.

“Are you seriously trying to hit on me by telling me about weird ass fetishes?” Danny snickered, moving a little closer to Arin. He put a hand on the other man's chin, making him look him in the face. Then he leaned forward and kissed Arin, gently.

It was an awkward kiss – most of their kisses were awkward so far. Kisses don't really get comfortable and effortless until all parties are entirely comfortable, and the two of them were still feeling this part out. Literally and figuratively. 

Dan opened his mouth, threading his fingers through Arin's hair and holding the back of Arin's skull in the palm of his hand. He pulled back after a minute or so, breathless. Awkward or not, it was still a weird one. “So... you wanted to try this stuff?” 

“Yeah,” Arin mumbled nervously, then grinned up at Danny, trouble in his eyes. “I mean, if you're not too chickenshit.” 

“Waddaya mean, chickenshit?” Danny tugged on Arin's hair, none too gently. “You think you're the first person who's wanted to do kinky shit with me before?” They were very close together, thigh to thigh. It was a good thing the office was pretty much empty, or things would be a lot more awkward than they already were. Maybe not a bad awkward, but more awkward than was needed at present. 

“Of course,” Arin said, rolling his eyes. “I forgot who I was talking to. Danny Sexbang. You've done everything, haven't ya?” 

“Anything I haven't done ain't worth doin',” Danny agreed amicably, letting go of Arin's hair to put his hands behind his head. “So you want to do some of this infantilism stuff?” Dan attempted a sexy smirk, leaning in closer to Arin. He wasn't sure if it worked or not, but Arin looked... interested, if nothing else. “Do you, uh... do you want to... sit in Daddy's lap?”

It was a wild guess, and like many, it was wrong. Not too wrong, but pretty wrong.

Arin began to snicker, then to laugh. He fell forward, face forward into Danny's chest, cackling like a hyena. 

Dan shoved him off, slightly offended. “What? Isn't that what you were wanting?” He poked Arin in the forehead, not sure if he was annoyed or not. Being laughed at like that was a bit insulting. But also... really endearing. In the end, he gave in, joined in. Began laughing as well, hiccuping, squeaking laughter that had him curling up into a ball, tears dripping down the sides of his eyes. 

“N-not... not exactly,” Arin gasped out, bent almost in half as he wheezed. In one motion, he straddled Dan's lap, almost getting Dan in the face with his knee. “I was thinking... the opposite.”

“You want me to be your... mommy?” Dan cocked his head confusedly, his brow furrowing. “I mean, uh... I guess that's... doable. I might wanna, uh, do some research first. Y'know?” This was new territory, and Dan wasn't entirely sure how to... tread, as it were. 

“You're really thick sometimes, you know that?” Arin leaned forward, pressing his chest against Dan's. He was fishing around in his pocket, evidently trying to find something. “I don't want you to be... any of those titles.” He sat up, nearly getting Danny in the chin, and held up what he had found, Zelda style. Danny half expected to hear the “found it!” music play.

“I'm not following,” Dan said. “If you don't want a... Daddy, or whatever, why bring it up in the first place?” He put his hands Arin's hips, curving his palm over the swell of them. Arin's shirt was riding up a bit, and Dan slid his fingers across the soft, pale skin. 

“You should call _me_ Daddy,” Arin said, holding the thing in front of Dan's face. It was a pacifier, the cheap kind that are sold in the drugstore in two packs. It had “Baby Boy” written across the shield, and the little handle was white. 

It was Dan's turn to laugh, and laugh he did, hard enough that Arin had to put his hands on Dan's shoulders to keep from unbalancing. Dan pressed his face into the side of Arin's neck, no doubt choking the poor guy with all of his hair. But he couldn't stop laughing, because the idea of calling Arin that... calling him “Daddy,” it was so ridiculous, so ludicrous. 

… so why was he kind of getting a boner?

“Oh, shut up,” Arin grumbled, grabbing Danny by the chin to kiss him again. He kissed Danny with his whole mouth, and even with the occasional giggling, it was still... it was a lot less awkward than their previous kisses had been. Possibly the least awkward yet. His tongue was stroking across the seam of Danny's lips, then the fortress of his teeth. When Dan opened his mouth to the kiss, moaned, pressing closer, until he fancied he could feel their hearts beating against each other. 

“Arin, I'm bigger than you. In, like, every way. I'm older, I'm taller, I'm -” Danny's sentence was cut off, as Arin shoved the pacifier into his mouth. Dan made to spit it out, but Arin put a hand over the shield, looking down at Dan with a new expression. It was something close to predatory. It made Dan shiver.

“Keep that in,” Arin said, “or... or maybe there'll be trouble.” He swallowed, and his throat clicked. “Anyway, didn't you say it yourself? That you're a sexy widdle baby?” He was smirking, his finger stroking along the line of Dan's jaw. The pad of his finger made a rasping sound as it rubbed Danny's stubble. 

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Are you fucking serious?” Dan said, or at least tried to say. It was hard to talk with the pacifier in his mouth. “Dude, this is ridiculous.” 

“I don't think you think so,” Arin said, shifting his hips. It rubbed against Dan's erection, and there would probably be horrible chafing, but who even cared because fuck that was hot. 

“Well, of course I've got a boner,” Danny mumbled, trying to talk around the pacifier, only somewhat successfully. “You're sitting on me.” 

“I'm touched,” Arin said, and he did look it, his cheeks pink under his long hair. “But that doesn't change the fact that you're just... you're, uh, just... just Daddy's sexy widdle baby.” He was blushing as he said it, biting his lip.

Dan's dick twitched in his pants, swelling in the confines of his jeans, and Arin felt it. A least Dan was pretty sure Dan felt it, judging by the way he was smirking. 

“You like it when I say that!” He ground against Dan harder, letting go of the pacifier. “Do you like the idea of being Daddy's sexy widdle baby?” He inched closer, his knees pressing into Dan's sides, and he rested his hands on Dan's knees, balancing rather precariously. The bulge of his erection pressed against Dan's belly. 

“Arin, this is... it's getting kind of weird,” said Danny, but he didn't take his eyes off of Arin's. He rolled hips forward and kept the pacifier in his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose. He held on to Arin's hips, pressing in with his own huge hands, his cheeks still pink. All of him was overheated. He wished he could take his shirt off, wished he could spit out the pacifier and just kiss Arin. Wished Arin would keep talking in that obnoxious way that was getting him so horny. 

“You're getting off on this!” Arin's voice was delighted. “You like... you really like being Daddy's sexy widdle baby, you just wanna... you just want Daddy to make you feel good.” He nearly over balanced, and pressed against Dan's chest, his face in Dan's neck. They were belly to belly, more or less, and Dan was thrusting up into Arin's soft ass. 

“You're not very good at dirty talk,” Danny mumbled, and paused. He took the pacifier out of his mouth, looking critically at Arin. “Wait a sec.”

“Too much?” Arin's expression grew slightly panicked. “Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you or anything, I'm really sorry.” 

Dan just had to kiss him then, because Arin looked so crestfallen and worried, so sweet, and it was such an Arin expression. He cupped Arin's jaw, thumbing his cheekbone, and he grinned at Arin, mussed and swollen lipped. “It's okay,” Dan said. “Just, um... if you want to... do anything, you need to get off of me.” 

“Oh. Oh!” Arin looked chagrined, then he snickered. “You mean you don't want to just cum in your pants?” 

“I'd rather not have zipper prints on my dick, thank you very much,” said Dan, patting Arin on the hip. “Just, like... get on your knees or something, so I can unzip my pants. If you, um... that is, if you want me too.” He cleared his throat. “If this is too weird, that's totally cool as well.” 

Arin rolled his eyes, getting up on his knees and forcing his chest into Dan's face. “Just take your dick out, dude. Don't make it weird.” He was fiddling with his own jeans, taking his dick in hand. It was dripping pre-cum, smearing across Dan's shirt. 

“Excuse me? Don't make it weird?” Danny pushed his pants and boxers down around his knees, shifting on the couch, until Arin could sit on his lap, dick to dick. It was... that was certainly a new sensation. “You're the one getting off to fuckin' pacifiers and shit.”

“It's just a p-pacifier,” Arin mumbled, wrapping his hand around the heads of both of their dicks. “You should... you should put it back.” He groped around for Dan's hand, closing his fingers around Dan's. “Or do you want Daddy to put it back in?”

“St-still think that _I_ should be the Daddy,” Danny panted, pressing his forehead against Arin's shoulder. Arin's hands were big, and his cock was slick and heavy against Dan's own. Dan was aware, in a faint way, that Arin's hand was in his hair, then it was pulling his head back. 

“You're such a bottom,” Arin all but purred, and the pacifier was back in Dan's mouth. Dan huffed through his nose resignedly, but then Arin was rubbing the palm of his hand across the tops of both of their dicks, and Dan was bucking, fucking Arin's fist. “You're such a bottom, you're just a little baby, you're Daddy's little baby, cum for me, be a good baby, cum for Daddy, yeah, like that, move like that, fuuuuuck....” Arin trailed off into babbled profanity, his hand moving faster. The hand in Dan's hair stayed their, forcing Dan to look into his eyes. Dan's hands were holding on desperately to Arin's waist, tight enough that Arin was probably going to have finger shaped bruises that'd be hard to explain away.

Dan stared into Arin's eyes, and then Arin said “baby” again, and the pressure building in Danny's gut snapped, radiating outwards to pulse through his cock. He bit through the pacifier, staring up into Arin's eyes as he came, spurting across both of their knuckles and Arin's shirt. 

“Fuck, that's hot, oh fuck, good boy, cum for Daddy, fuck, I'm....” Arin's eyes slid closed as he came, his whole body arching forward, his cock pulsating against Dan's, their cum mingling together on the backs of Arin's fingers. 

“You've got some weird kinks, dude,” Danny said cheerfully, letting go of Arin's waist and spitting the pacifier out into his hand. 

“You got off to that as much as I did,” Arin said, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the torn latex. “Really?” 

“I'm a grown ass man, dude. I've got a strong jaw.” Dan looked down at the mess in his lap. “Although, since you're so convinced that you're supposed to be the “Daddy,”” and even in this none erotic context, it still makes something in his gut twitch, “shouldn't I be sitting on you?”

“You'd knock me out with one of your bony ass knees, and then we'd have the most awkward emergency room visit, like, ever.” Arin stood up, swearing as their mingled cum dribbled down his leg. “Oh fuck, that is gross, holy shit.” 

Dan snickered. “Well,” he said slowly, fumbling around for a paper towel from the roll by the couch, “I guess next time I can try being the... the Daddy. It could be fun, having you under my full control.” 

Arin snickered. “In your dreams, baby,” he said, wiping his hands. Then his expression softened. “Was that... was that okay?” 

Dan blushed. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Do you wanna get food?” He took some paper towel himself, wiping off his dick. It was rough – his whole body felt tingly, almost fragile. There were definitely things he'd be poking in the back of his head for the next few days. 

“Sounds good,” Arin said, and he leaned forward, kissing Dan gently on the mouth. Then he shoved the pacifier back into Dan's mouth, grinning wickedly. “If you keep this in the whole time. and let me order for you.”

Dan rolled his eyes and huffed out of his nose. Arin would get over this thing, eventually. and Dan would get his revenge. After all, he could go on his own Wiki Walk. Who knew what he might find?


End file.
